


Jack Remembers

by Nazlando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Old Age, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: Jack remembers his past in Overwatch and waits for the Reaper.





	Jack Remembers

He rested his palm against the glass and looked out to the sea view outside his window. This would probably be the last safe house he would own and he’d be quite happy to live the rest of his days out in this home. It was in the middle of nowhere with no neighbours and no noise. He could see the tall cliffs outside and the waves licking up the cliffs, there wasn’t much of a beach but there were some grassy verges outside the house to lay out on and enjoy the salt air. Today Jack felt reflective, he had finally found a place to rest, after a life filled with too much effort, pain and disaster this was his haven away from the noise of his past.

Several things were going through his mind; his time at Overwatch, his friends, comrades, his vigilante days, but most over all the memories that effected him most at this moment, the memories that held most pain and regret were those of his relationship with Commander Gabriel Reyes. They were hot and cold for what felt like all of his adult life, things had turned sour so many times, but making them sweet again was what kept them rekindling their ties. Gabe was a hot head and Jack wasn’t much better, every time they collided there was always heat, lots of heat and no world mattered outside of each others primal need.

There was this one time where they had argued through the night in the docking yard at Gibraltar, they were both hoarse from yelling at one another and had decided that whatever they had was now over, there was nothing but hurt feelings and rage coursing through both of them. Jack went to storm off to the changing rooms after organising the weaponry in the dockyard armoury when Gabe caught up to him and slammed his face against the wall aggressively pinning his entire body against the lockers. Gabe had ripped his trousers down in no time and rammed his member into him so hard Jack had thought he would never be able to walk again, it was little more than primal instinct that drove this act and even afterwards the anger simmered only slightly. Nothing about their relationship was healthy and more than once it affected their work and jeopardised their mission.

Yes, Jack was better off without Gabe in his life anymore, the last time he had seen him he had not looked like the old Gabe at all and both had almost killed one another. So this was better, for both of them, no hurt, no pain, no longing, just a calm sea breeze that he would feel until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have acquired a new tablet keyboard and thought I would try it out on a tiny ficlet of Jack feeling a little old and reminiscing about Gabe.


End file.
